Love in the dark
by Candy Lof
Summary: Set after Age of Ultron events. Natasha spends her nights watching Steve who apparently can't sleep either. One night she finally decides to go out of her hidding spot and talk with him. Romanogers fanfic.


**Since CATWS my OTP is Natasha and Steve. I love their chemistry. Honetly I don't really like Natasha with Bruce. In my opinion they're not that good for each other and it was way too sudden, like it was out of nowhere.I seriously thought if I had missed a movie or something :')**

 **Anyway, I wrote this because it's been in my head for weeks so it had to be written. It's set after Age of Ultron so if you haven't seen the movie, yes, it does contain a bit of spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Natasha hasn't slept much these last days. She was messed up because of her fears of the Red Room that came back because of the Scarlet Witch and because of Bruce. She thoght they could have something but now she looks back and sees nothing but two messed up people who are afraid of being alone and themselves. She does care about him bt not in a romantic way.

During her sleepless nights after the Ultron events she has a distraction. Watching Steve. Apparently he gets less sleep than she does. He goes to one of the training rooms and work out a bit adn then he just stares at the sky or whatever he's staring at. She never approaches him though. She doesn't know what to say so she stays in the dark watching closely at his masculine features. She feels bad. After DC she ran away like she always does when she's having some complications with her feelings,yes she has feelings(duh) and after working with him... She had a lot to think about. After all it just ended like it always does, shuting them down so no one can know they have been there.

This night starts like all the nights before. She just stares wondering what is he thinking about or why can't he sleep either. Something happens. Suddenly she finds herself walking up to him. She doesn't dare sit beside him, she just stands behind him not knowing what to do either say.

"I thought you were never going to come out your spot"

His voice is calm sounding like Steve, not like Cap. She likes that better.

"I didn't know what to say to you"

Her voice is a whisper almost not able to hear for a human but Steve is a special human.

"You can sit, you must be tired"

She thinks about protesting but she knows he won't let her so she silently does.

The stay silent for what seems forever side by side their bodies touching making them shiver once in a while.

It's very dark ouside but the moon and the stars make the dark beautiful.

She looks closely at Steve's masculine features. His face now in the dark, the moonlight making shadows, his blue eyes shining more than the stars outside, his lips relaxed, his jaw-line a bit tensed up. He sure was very handsome.

"I know you want to ask... and you can. I'll answer."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Steve"

"You don't. I trust you, remember?"

She did, every day. His words were inked in her heart _Would you_ _trust me? I would now._

And he still does. That shouldn't surprise her but it does.

"What keeps you awake?"

Steve stays quiet for a few moments. Like he's thinking carefully whatt to say.

"I'm fucked up"

Her eyed go wide at his response. Steve Rogers just cursed. He must be really bad.

"Why?" She whispers so low it would be hard for a human to hear her but Steve is not exacly human so he hears her perfectly.

"Remember when the Scarlet Witch tricked our minds when all that Ultron thing happened?" He patiently waits for her to nod to continue.

"I know you still have nightmers because of it, sometimes I hear you screaming and think of going but you always stop when I'm halfway there" He cuckles a bit at his old fashioned way thowards things. "But you are better tho, you and Bruce had each other when that happened, Tony got over it quickly and has Pepper by his side, Barton had his wife, Thor got help but I just... Tony asked me how did I do it, to be fine you know, but I wasn't. I've never been"

 _Fuck damn it_. She feel so incredibly bad right now. She should've helped him but she just... She was scared. Since DC She has been avoiding him. They got really close. Dangerously close even and that scared her. She never felt something similar in her hole life. She's new to emotions, they're not her thing but with him is different so She did what she does best. She ran away. She didn't want to hurt him she really didn't. She should have helped him.

"You can tell me now" A sympathetic smile is formed on her lips while her hand is placed on top of his.

His eyes look at their hands touching ad he seems to be arguing with himself in that head of his.

"I was at some ballroom. Lots of people where there, people I didn't know. They were celebrating we won the war. I keep walking and I find Bucky but quickly goes with some girl he probably just met" a ghostly smile is across his face " Then Peggy taps on my shoulder and asks me for that dance I owe her. Suddenly everyone vanishes. I'm at that ballroom, music still playing even though no one is playing like before, alone. My biggest fear, after everything that I've been through loose everyone like I did before."

His eyes never stop looking at our hands now intertwined and then she realises. His eyes never looked into hers.

"You are not alone Steve, you have us" My other hand touces his chin so he looks at me. For a moment his penatrating deep blue ocean eyes paralize her. She takes a deep breath.

"You have me"

A soft smile appears in our faces. Slowly Steve's face changes. A sad shadow conquers his features and makes him look away.

Her eyes look for his but Steve refuses to look at her. Instead he tenses up.

"I was awake" He whispers

"What?" Horror is all over Natasha's face when she realises what he means. During these 70 years Steve was awake. He stayed 70 years knowing all his friends were dying. Thinking all over Bucky's death. 70 years alone in that ice. Alone. She understands now. She did before but now it's different, she gets why does he fears being alone that much.

Steve's eyes are watery when he looks at her again.

A singe tear rolls down Natasha's face. She hugs him. They cry together. They understand.

Natasha looks up. She didn't expect to be that close. Her face is only a few inches away from his. Her eyes travel down his lips. She stops there a few second before returning to his eyes only to find him staring at her lips.

The sun is starting to peek over, making the dawn be beautiful.

His lips sightly touch hers before goles inches away from before makeng her shiver from anticipation.

He moves forward and their lips finally touch.

 **AN: So this it it! I have to say I'm really happy about how this turned out because when I had it all finished The most part got deleted when I went to save it because of my stupid wifi. But I'm kinda happy it happened now because in my opinion is way better than before.**

 **Leave a kindly reviwe of what do you think of this because I don't know if I should leave it like this as a one-shot or continue it. AT the moment I'm going to put it as a one-shot and copleted but you decide guys!**

 **R &R&F&F**

 **xoxo,**

 **Candy Lof.**


End file.
